


Omega Mine

by WhiteWave1218



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, Multi, Possible violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWave1218/pseuds/WhiteWave1218
Summary: So, this is a concept I've had bouncing in my head for ages. Specifically of this first scene. I'll keep it up for as long as my inspiration will let me. I can't specifically say what kind of tags this needs cause I have a hard time pulling lists out of my head. So I listed the worst triggers and ask for mercy on the rest. Please enjoy.





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a concept I've had bouncing in my head for ages. Specifically of this first scene. I'll keep it up for as long as my inspiration will let me. I can't specifically say what kind of tags this needs cause I have a hard time pulling lists out of my head. So I listed the worst triggers and ask for mercy on the rest. Please enjoy.

The window creaked softly as the lithe figure pushed over the sill into the room. He paused for a moment as he listened to the house. When the silence remained undisturbed he smiled and straightened up before walking over to the bed. There a young omega girl was sound asleep, tangled up in her own arms. Her soft flowery scent permeated the room, making the intruder’s alpha instincts purr as he stalked towards the bed.

Jeff sat on the edge of the mattress and gazed down at the omega. He’d been watching her for the past couple weeks, ever since spotting her walking back to the bus after a late night out with a group of girls. Her name was Jennifer Snow and she was a second year at the local omega high school. He’d been captivated by her scent and the peal of her laughter. He’d followed her home and had been keeping an eye on her ever since. Even his hunts had been put on hold in favor of tracking the omega’s daily life.

Tonight would be part one in his plan. As much as he wanted to sweep the little omega away, he knew she wasn’t ready for that yet. He’d start off small. He’d brought a well-worn hoodie, making sure that it was the lest bloodstained on in his collection, for her to keep. He’d read that omegas couldn’t resist the smell of a good alpha. Jeff was positive that once she’s had a night wrapped in his scent she’d start to fall for him before even meeting him. The website had said that alpha’s who became engaged to their omegas when they were small would do this to help smooth the transition over. Buzzing with excitement, he carefully peeled back her comforter and tucked his hoodie around her before replacing the blanket.

The alpha watched the girl intently, waiting for some sort of reaction. She had to notice it, even in her sleep she had to notice his rich scent wrapped around her. Jeff pulled his beloved knife from his pocket and began to finger the blade, brushing his thumb across the sharp steel carefully while he watched her. After what felt like ages the omega girl gave a soft sigh in her sleep and shifted, snuggling deeper into his hoodie and her warm sheets. Victory swelled in Jeff's stomach as he got to his feet. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the omega's forehead, lingering to breathe on their mixed scents.

Satisfied with the results, the lanky man pocketed his knife and turned back towards the window. As he perched in the escape route, he gazed back at his prize, the precious omega who would soon be his perfect doll. His sweet pet to lavish with attention. He would give her anything she wanted, no matter the cost or the pains it would bring him. Well… aside from her freedom that is. Although, once the imprinting was done, what need would she have for that anyway. Grinning to himself, the alpha slipped into the tree outside her window, softly closing the glass panes behind him as he disappeared into the night.


	2. Omega

Jennifer's dreams were normally too chaotic and ever-changing for her to make sense of them the next day. But this night, her current stream of colors and shapes and people slipped away to form one clear, perfect image. The young omega opened her eyes in the middle of a thick wood, she was lying on her back in the midst of a great tree's roots. The soft blanket under her was warm and inviting making her purr in delight and snuggle deeper into the soft fabric. It smelled like the woods, rich and damp with dew. There was an odd copper tang underneath it, it made her sensitive nose curl, but she still curled up in the warm patches of sun spilling through the trees.

She woke feeling refreshed, yawning and stretching out her body in her sheets. Something felt different though and she wondered if she'd pulled her sleep jacket off in her dreams again. But when she looked down she saw that all her PJs were exactly as they'd been, even her fuzzy socks still on her feet. What was different, was something that hadn't been there last night. A white, tattered hoodie was lying in her lap, it was too large for her or her brother. When she picked it up to sniff at curiously the scent of _alpha_ quickly overwhelmed her nose and she gave a small gasp.

Like the woods in her dream, the dewy leaves, and moist dirt… and the copper tang of old blood. The sweatshirt had dark stains on the sleeves, small, but distinct. It frightened her but the scent drew her back it.

Growing up in omega-only schools had protected her from most contact with the rulers of society. Her beta mother had wished to give her peace and freedom growing up. But that freedom was quickly running out. She was already fifteen and in high school. Soon her mother would be forced to marry her to an alpha, any alpha. On her next birthday, the school would begin by offering potential matches that they have already screened. Then, if no suitor had been chosen by the time she was eighteen… one would be chosen for her by the administration.

Some of her classmates were annoyed by the controlling laws their government forced upon them. Others were like Jennifer, still waiting, still hoping to find their perfect match.

She had been out once before with some friends, under the watchful eye of two older alpha siblings to a karaoke mixer. There an alpha had tried to talk her up, his scent overpowering her until she sent panicked looks at one of their chaperones. Yuuki's older foster brother, Zero, had intervened. Coming over to sit by Jennifer and growling at the alpha. Zero was strong and looked like a biker delinquent with his tatts and earing. The other highschooler had quickly backed down, leaving Jennifer alone for the night. But the memory of those scents, the strange alpha's sandalwood, and Zero's powerful jasmine, to this day, would send her instincts wild.

The smell on the hoodie in her hands did the same to her now. She pressed it to her nose and breathed deep the woody scent. It made her nerves tingle and her stomach roll with excitement. Jennifer bit her lip and one hand slowly slipped down her chest and stomach to where the tingling sensations gathered at her core.

But just as her fingers brushed over her clothed heat, the more sensible part of her brain kicked in and all the warmth turned to fear. Where had it come from? She got up and went to her window to find that it had been unlocked and was even slightly ajar. Cool morning air blowing in from the crack. As her panic grew she dove for her phone, quickly opening up her messager.

_Yuuki, wake up. Something's happened!_

It was agonizing to wait, but eventually, her friend texted her back.

_Wha happened? Did you lose your blazer again?_

_I don't have it here, you took your spare home, remember?_

Jennifer shook her head and typed quickly, _that's not it! I… I found a hoodie in my bed. But it's not mine. Someone broke in and left it here!_

The response came faster this time. _Wow, that's some dedication._

_Yuuki!_

_Come on, it's probably some love struck alpha trying to get a heads start. Alphas are dumb like that._

_But… the hoodie has blood on it…_

_They probably just found something old and ruined that they won't miss. Just pitch it._

Jennifer sighed and typed, _maybe…_

_Does it smell good?_

The brunette omega blushed, _yeah… it smells really good._

_They must be a pretty strong alpha then. Weaklings don't smell good at all._

_Really?_

_Lord, do you even pay attention in health class? The stronger alphas produce purer hormones to entice us._

_You really should throw the coat out. Smelling it for too long isn't good for you. You'll start to imprint on it._

Jennifer frowned at the hoodie. Yuuki was right, it would do no hood for her body to imprint on the scent of an alpha she didn't even know. She got up and pushed it into her closet, she'd have to wait until after school to get rid of it. It wouldn't do for her mother to find it and start prying. This was something that would only make her worry and hasten her impending marriage.


	3. Alpha

Ice cold water splashed into Jeff's face, waking him from his restless sleep. He snarled in outrage, ripping the rag he kept over his eyes away and flinging it at the lanky intruder. “Jack!” He roared, pulling his knife, “I'm gonna carve your stupid nose and use it for a coat hook!”

“Slender wants you.” The tall clown said  grinning down at the young man with his sharp teeth, “Something about the bitch you wanna bring.” Growling, Jeff shoved past the clown, stripping off his now wet clothes. He pulled on his dry things as he walked through the old house.

The manor lay deep in a shadowed wood, beyond the realm of man. Slenderman's power kept his grounds just beyond human reach. Only those with his brand could pass through the veil into the woods. Jeffrey had been living there for the past five years, ever since Slender had found him in a cabin after slaughtering its inhabitants. The old demon had taken the young killer under his wing, teaching him to move between the shadows. Jeff owed a lot to the old man, and despite his bluster, respected him enough to abide by the house rules.

Slenderman's chambers were deep in the house. Jeff paused at the grand doors and bowed his head, respectfully waiting for them to open. Slowly, the two doors swung forward, revealing the lavish interior. Unlike the rest of the house, Slenderman's chambers resembled a dark study, vast with books from every age and rare artifacts in perfect condition.

The killer always felt like he was walking through a museum when he came here. Tread softly, touch nothing. He approached the roaring fireplace with the high backed chair, much taller than was normal for its type. He could see the thing legs of his master from there and he nodded, “You wanted to see me, boss?”

There was a soft sound of a book closing and a thin arm with an unnatural sharp hand set the dusty tome to the side. Rising like a dark mist, the demon of old stood and turned to face his young ward. The pale face with hollowed cheeks still unnerved Jeff to this day. The same way he was sure his own unnatural features bothered others.

Slenderman's voice was a whisper in the back of your skull. Scratching at his consciousness like nails on a chalkboard. **_You went to that omegas house… against my wishes._ **

Jeff swallowed heavily. He knew this was coming. But the call to her was so strong, he'd been unable to resist. “Sorry, but I want her.” He said, standing straight as he stared up at the demon, “She's mine.”

**_Nothing is_ ** **yours** **_…_ ** Slenderman hissed, the curve of his brow frowning in displeasure, **_You have only what_ ** **I** **_give you._ **

“Then give her to me.” Jeffery said, fingering his knife in his pocket, “I'll do whatever you want. Double, triple my quota if you want. But the omega is mine and mine alone.”

For a long moment, the demon considered his ward. Then he said, **_I will not protect her from the others. You will be responsible for her and my rules will still be followed. No fighting with family. No matter what befalls your pet. I will not punish your brothers if they take liberties._ **

The alpha couldn't help frowning. It was a steep price. He knew that some like Jack, and perhaps even Toby, would try to touch her just to piss him off. But Slenderman's word was law. Fighting amongst each other was absolutely forbidden under any circumstances. Even if one of his brethren raped his omega and impregnated her, Jeff would be unable to retaliate. It drove against every instinct he had to subject his chosen omega to such danger… but the thought of leaving her out in that wretched world without him was even worse.

He nodded, “I understand. I accept responsibility for her.”

The thin monster reached forward towards the alpha, at his fingertips a pendant of dark stone on a twine formed out of the shadows. Jeff reached up to take it, the necklace stark against his white hands.

**_She will pass through the veil if she wears it…_ ** The demon said, **_but it will not allow her to return… and I will know where she is at all times… do not lose her._ **

Jeff gripped the pendant in his hand, looking up at his mentor with determination. “I won't.” His eyes glimmered in the firelight with dark lusts and twisted affection as he thought of the omega. “I will never let her leave me.”


	4. Omega

It was just a quick run down to the gas station on the corner to grab some Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Jennifer had assured her  mother she would be right back and that she had her phone and her mace. But those reassurances had meant nothing. A hand had snatched her from a dark corner and dragged her into the brush. A sour smell of decrepit alpha made her nose crinkle in disgust as hands began to rove over her body. Her captor said nothing, deeply breathing in her sweet omega scent as he panted in effort. Tears spilled over Jennifer’s face as she weekly struggled to free herself from the alpha. She prayed he killed her when he was done. She would be worthless after this, no decent alpha would ever want a defiled omega. 

Just as the man’s hands began to pull at her shorts his weight suddenly vanished from her. There was a roar like a wild animal’s and she curled in a ball on the ground while the two alphas fought above her. There was a wet sound along with the tearing of fabric and the homeless alpha guggled next to her. Jennifer whimpered when she felt someone grab her by the arm and yank her to her feet. 

“Hey, you okay?” The alpha asked, patting down her arms and sides, checking for any injuries, “Did he hurt you?”

Jennifer looked up at her rescuer. He was taller than her, his exact features hidden in the shadow of his hood. He reached out and brushed a smear of dirt from her cheek and she flinched back from him. “N-No…” She said, looking away from him.

“Here I’ll take you home.” He said, reaching out to take her elbow, “It dangerous to go alone.”

The omega snorted and pressed her other hand to her lips, “Did you… Did you just use a line from Zelda on me?”

Blinking in confusion, the alpha cocked his head at her, “A what? Did I say something weird?”

Jennifer giggled and said, “You really don’t know where that line is from?”

“No. I just heard it from a… relative of mine.”

“Ah, alright then.” Jennifer nodded and pulled away from him, “Really… thanks for saving me… but I need to get home. My mom will worry.”

The alpha tipped his head in agreement, “Absolutely. I should get you home.” He reached out and grabbed her by her arm again and yanked her into his chest. “You’ll be much safer there.”

Jennifer gasped and tried to pull away, but the alpha held her in a crushing grip. She couldn’t move an inch. She squeaked in pain when she felt a pinch in her neck and a heavy warmth spread through her body. “N-No…” She groaned, pushing weakly at his chest, “D-Don’t…”

“Shh~ It’s okay~” The alpha cooed, nosing at her neck, “I got you… you’ll be alright.”

As the darkness began to sweep over her, Jennifer noticed something. His scent. Now she knew why it had been so familiar. The hoodie in her room, still tucked away in her closet… except when she would pull it out to sleep with. She knew what Yuuki had told her, she knew it would be wrong of her to keep it for so long. But the scent was so good. So enticing. Even pushed in a dark corner of her room it has whispered to her, tempting her to breathe in the sweet seduction of the alpha’s scent.

The same scent that wrapped around her now as her new captor held her close. The dewy woods with a tinge of copper under the earth. She found herself purring as she slipped into the drugged sleep, hearing the alpha coo in delight, “That’s it, good omega.” His hand stroked her hair as her eyes slipped closed, “Go to sleep for a little bit… we’ll be home soon.”


	5. Alpha

Excitement bubbled in Jeff’s stomach as he looked at the sleeping omega in his bed. He’d worked hard to make his dilapidated room suitable for his new omega. He’d stolen fresh bedding and had been collecting fuzzy blankets from his victims houses for the past several weeks. He’d removed any trash and rotting furniture, leaving only the bed and a wardrobe dresser in the room. The closet was now home to the majority of his belongings. According to the books he’d found about taking care of an omega, she would need to be surrounded by his scent and would need him to be close by incase she went into heat.

The alpha crawled into the bed with her, pushing some of the clothes he’d left for her aside. He nosed at the omega’s neck, crooning at her sweet flower scent. Having her here, so close, so vulnerable under him, had his instincts purring. He reached up and cupped one of her breasts in her hand, feeling the soft weight.

The girl gave a soft groan and began to stir at his intrusive touch. The alpha sat up to watch as she slowly opened her soft green eyes. “Hey,” He said, petting her hair, “Good morning. Do you have a headache?”

The omega’s eyes widened in fear and she gave a small yelp of alarm, quickly trying to shove away from him.. Jeff growled affectionately in his chest and pulled her back against his body. “It's okay.” He reassured her, kissing her forehead, “You're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you.”

The girl's eyes darted about the room, probably looking for some form of escape. But Jeff had been careful to fit new locks on the door and windows. He knew the best way to keep her safe in the house was to keep her locked away in his bedroom. She wasn’t going to always be up there, he would take her out for a bit once she was properly mated and bred. 

“Wh-Who… who are you?” The omega whimpered, bringing him out of his thoughts and back into the present.

He looked down at her and smiled, making her flinch away, “I’m Jeff, your alpha.”

The brunette swallowed hard, “How… You broke in and left something with me in my bed…”

“Did you like it? I came in through the window and made sure to tuck it in with you.” He asked, sitting up more and pulling her into his lap, “I made sure to put a few more things of my clothes in with the sheets here. I don’t want you to be scared when I have to go.”

Tears welled in the girl’s eyes and Jeff frowned. What happened? Had he said something wrong? Why was his omega so distressed, so much that she reeked of fear and panic.

“P-Please…” She begged, clasping her hands together, tight to her chest, “Please let me go home.”

Jeff’s eyes narrowed further, “You are home. With me, where you’ll be safe.”

“I…” The girl drew in a shaky breath, “Wh-Why… Why do you want me? I-I’m not… I’m just… there’s plenty of-”

“Why not you?” Jeff said blunty, “You smelled so good when I first saw you and you’re such a sweet soul and I enjoyed watching you. So, I wanted you to be mine. And here you are.” He grinned, his carved smile stretching the expression even wider,  “Don’t worry, I’ve settled everything. You can stay here with me and there’s more than enough room for the children.”

“Ch-children?” His omega gasped, her color turning a bit green, “Wh-What children?”

“Why the one’s we’ll have of course!”

The omega made a retching sound and scrambled away. She didn’t make it far, the dizziness from the drug and the horror of her situation making her collapse on the floor. Jeff hurried after her, gathering her hair in his hand while she was sick on the floor, tutting in disapproval. “You should really rest, pet.” He told her, scooping her back into his arms when the heaving stopped, “The drugs I gave weren’t entirely ment for people. You might be sick a bit longer.” He laid her back down into the bed, tucking her under the soft blankets and an old tee shirt of his. To his delight, the omega snuggled into the nest he’d made for her, burying her nose in the tattered cloth he’d once owned. 

WIth a soft croon he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, “Go ahead and rest. I’ll clean up and bring you some toast and water.” His omega made a whimpering sound, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks as she buried her face into the shirt. Jeff brushed one of the tears away and licked up the salty drop from his thumb. He left her in the bed, sure that, after a brief adjustment period, she would grow to love her new home. It might take a while, but he had nothing but time.


	6. Omega

No omega had ever kicked themselves so hard in the history of the world.

Jennifer should have listened to Yuuki. No, not even listened to Yuuki. She should have told her mother immediately about the break in. The police could have done something. They could have kept her safe or at least officiate this… courtship. Now she was trapped somewhere with a monster.

It had not only been the nausea from whatever drug he’d used to knock her out, but just the sight of him. The hood and the shadows had hidden him before, but in the candle lit room he hadn’t been hiding. She saw the ghost white skin. His matted black hair and bloodshot ice blue eyes. And the worst of it… how his grin had stretched unnaturally wide, revealing the full extent of the red scar tissue dragging across his cheeks. It was horrifying. He almost didn’t look human.

But she couldn’t fight the scent.

The scent she’d been indulging in the last week or so. That she’d curled up next too everynight and dreamed steady dreams of the restful wood. The scent that had quickened her body into sensations that she’d tentatively explored. Even going so far as to explore her own body for the first time while her nose was pressed against the rough fabric. Now it was the scent that kept her from a full breakdown.

He had done as he said, cleaning up her mess on the floor before leaving to fetch a glass of water and a slice of toast. It had been smeared with a little grape jelly and she’d had to fight hard to get him to let her feed herself. She’d curled in the corner of where the bed met the wall and nibbled slowly at the bread.

The alpha watched her, sitting on the edge of the bed as one of his hands fidgeted with something in his front pocket. She tried to avoid looking at him, but his intense gaze drew her attention.

“Thank you…” She said, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit, “For… For the toast…”

“It’s only natural that I provide for you.” The alpha said, “Don’t worry, if you hold that down I’ll get you some real food.”

Jennifer brushed the crumbs off her fingers and curled her legs up to her chest. “Umm…” The omega drew in a shaky breath, “You… you left your hoodie in my bed… why?”

The alpha crawled closer to her, sitting next to her and laying a hand on her leg. “So you could get to know me.” He said, smoothing his thumb over her thigh, “I saw you when you were out one night… I figured it was an old fashioned way to introduce myself to you.” He looked up at her hopefully, like small child wanting approval, “Did you like it?”

Her mind was racing. She wanted to yell that no, of course she didn't like it, but she was worried he might hurt her if she said something wrong. So she forced a smile and said, “Y-Yeah… it was… pretty nice…”

The alpha grinned and suddenly was pressed close to her, “Really?” He buried his face against her neck again. The warm tickle of his breathe against her skin made her nerves crawl. “I'm glad you liked it.” He kissed her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers, “I really hope you're happy here. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything.”

The tears came again, spilling over her cheeks in a rush. She sobbed, covering her head with her hands, curling away from him. The alpha made that deep crooning sound in his chest and pulled her into his arms. He nosed at her hair and whispered, "It's alright. I've got you." A hand came up and wiped her her tears, "I know it's a lot to take in, but i promise, you'll be perfectly safe and I'll take care of you. I'll be a good alpha. I promise."


	7. Alpha

Jeffery carefully balanced the tray of chowder as he stepped around protruding boards and avoided rotten panels. He was proud that this time he didn't scorch the pan when he warmed up his omega's food. Perhaps soon he might be able to get some chicken and try to cook it for her. He held the tray against his hip as he unlocked the padlock and doorknob to open the door.

"Jenn," He called softly, closing the door behind him and placing the tray on the small table he'd pulled in from a study room, "I think I'm getting the hang of this cooking thing."

In the bed his omega was curled up in her nest of blankets and clothes, she looked over her shoulder at him before turning back to the book she was reading. Jeff frowned and walked over to the bed. "Hey," He said, pulling the book out of her hands, "you need to get out of bed."

"No." Jennifer snapped, not fighting for her book, but burying deeper into the blankets.

"You'll get sores." He said sternly, yanking her by her arm out of the bed, "You need to eat too."

The brunette let him pull her along to the chair and sat down. Jeff kissed her head before pulling his own seat next to her. He picked up the spoon and offered her a bite. She frowned at him and said, "I can feed myself. You don't have to keep doing it."

"But I have to take care of you." Jeff seid, pushing the spoon towards her, "You’re my omega." She gave him a dark look, but opened her mouth. Jeff smiled and gently spooned the soup into her mouth.

His omega had been home for almost two weeks now. To his distress she’d spent much of the first two days crying and pleading with him to go home. Jeff had nearly lost his temper with her a few times but had managed to keep his cool and comfort her through it. When her tears finally dried she became withdrawn and quiet. He had to force her to get out of bed and eat, the first couple meals he’d had to bind her hands and force the food down her throat. But recently she’d begun asking to feed herself, however he was having so much fun in the small task that he’d been telling her no. Jeff was pleased that she wasn’t fighting him anymore at the end of it.

“There we go.” He said when the bowl was empty, he kissed her cheek and picked her up into his arms, “Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?”

“What am I? Your dog?”

The dark haired alpha chuckled and nosed at her temple, “I think of you more like a cat, but no. I just was wondering if you wanted to get some fresh air.”

Jennifer perked up, her green eyes gaining back some of their life, “Outside? LIke… Outside the house?”

“If you’d like.”

The omega nodded, “Yes, please!”

Jeffery set her carefully on her feet and took her hand into his. “Listen,” He said, squeezing her hand, “there’s some rules and if you even think about breaking any of them then it will be a very long time before I think about taking you out again, understand.” The omega rolled her eyes but nodded. “Alright, you absolutely cannot let go of my hand. Don’t even try to run. I am not the only one living here and I can’t promise you’ll be safe if you run away from me.”

The omega frowned, “You mean things more dangerous than the alpha who kidnapped me and is most likely going to heat rape me.”

“Yes.” Jeff said, not even hesitating, “Much worse. So please, please don’t try to run. It’s for your own safety.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” She said, already seeming to vibrate in place, “Let’s just go already.”

The alpha chuckled and pulled the girl into his arms as he walked to the window. He wanted his omega to have a view, but he'd taken precautions to make sure she'd be safe. The windows had bars fitted on them and had a chained padlock looping them together. The keys were safely secured to his belt loop and he adjusted Jennifer to one arm while he unlocked the windows. The breath of fresh air that came in made the omega sigh in relief and Jeff smiled at her delight.

Outside his window was a view of the carefully maintained garden behind the manor house. However, the flowers were all touched by the dark magic of the Lord of the House and were stained black or white instead of their own vibrant colors. This gave the garden the illusion of being out of an old film, from before the time of color. Jennifer looked past the monochrome  gardens and dried fountains though and off towards the line of gnarled trees. Her feet kicked the air slightly as Jeff walked onto the small balcony, like a child wanting to be set down so they can run and play.

"Remember," Jeff told her, holding her close and kissing her cheek, "don't try to run. Not only will I be upset with you, but I can't promise to keep you safe."

The omega nodded, her eyes only focused on the horizon between the tree trunks. Jeff chuckled and stepped up onto the rail.

"H-Hey?!" Jennifer gasped, her arms suddenly tightening around his neck, "A-Are you nuts?! This is the third floor!"

Jeff laughed and stepped off into the open air. They dropped to the ground quickly but Jeff did not lose hold of the omega or his balance. His girl did give a squeak of alarm when the ground shook them, clinging tightly to the alpha. The darked haired man crooned and rocked her against his chest as he straightened up, "It's alright, I got you." Jeff set her down on her feet, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

He watched as her green eyes considered him and then drift longingly towards the trees… but she dropped her gaze and squeezed his hand back.


	8. Omega

Jennifer walked alongside the alpha, enjoying how the cool grass and earth felt under her feet. The sensation of wind on her face. Even the soft moonlight was something she appreciated so much more after who even knew how long in captivity. It took all of her restraint to keep from tearing away from his grip and bolting for the trees. But she knew this wasn't the time. He was still too careful, too on guard. And she knew he still had that wicked sharp knife in his jacket pocket.

So she enjoyed the walk as much as she could. She looked over at her guide and asked, "Why aren't there any animals out? I never hear any birds or insects."

"Slender prefers quiet." Jeffery said, bending a branch so they could pass under it, deeper into the woods. "The barrier keeps out most living things." Jennifer fell quiet again as they walked through the trees.

In the time that Jennifer had been there, the sun never came. It wasn't because of cloud cover or rain, the sky simply never changed. There was only the moon, hanging low in the sky with eerie clouds hanging about the glowing sphere. The omega missed the sun almost as much as the color. Everywhere she looked she saw tones of grey and white and black, black shadow. The only color in this quiet haunting wood was her hair and her captors icy blue eyes. If not for his whispered praises of her green eyes she would have wondered if they lost their bright hues. Perhaps in time she too would turn as white and black as the trees and grass.

A sudden gust of wind made the omega shiver, hugging herself as she cursed her thin clothes. Jeffery stopped walking and began pulling his hoodie off. "Here," He told her, pulling the knife out and smoothing the hoodie over her head, "can't have my omega getting sick on me."

The white fabric, though frayed and splattered with disturbing stains, was warm and soft. As the alpha's scent also wrapped around her, Jennifer purred and pressed her nose into the cuffs on the sleeves. Taking her by the arm, Jeff led her deeper into the woods.

When the omega finally managed to pull away from the warm scent, she focused back on her captor. Jennifer found heat rising in her cheeks as she examined the alpha in front of her. Without the baggy sweatshirt on she could see the outline of his body. A black tee shirt clinging to him, revealing slim but muscled arms. A passing thought of tracing the lines in his skin hit her and Jennifer shuddered in self disgust.

Just as she was looking away, something moved out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked behind them, a bit to the right between the trunks. Something was definitely moving. Maybe a deer or a bobcat. She felt Jeff's hand slip free and she moved towards the dark shape. The thought of seeing another living thing too enticing to ignore.

A sharp gasp of horror came from her in the next second as the creature looked at her. It was a person, at least shaped like one. Tall with matted brown hair and a blue mask over its face. Black sludge dripped down the curved surface from the eye holes, there was no glimmer of light inside, only oozing darkness. He was tall and thin, in a dark hood and he was dragging a bag along the forest floor. But the bag was stained dark red, with a trail leading away from it back from where the creature had come… and now the creature was looking right at her.

Jennifer wanted to scream, to run, but her legs were locked in place. Her lips were parted in a plea for help, but she wasn't sure who she wanted to call for. Her fingers that had once been laced so tightly with her alpha captor's now twitched in longing. The thing in the woods took a step towards her. In the next second Jeffery was in front of her, pushing her between him and a tree at her  back.

"E.J." He said tensely, "I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

The creature's voice gargled behind the mask, sounding like someone choking on their own spit, "The hunt… was better that I… thought."

"I see." Jeff said, tension still stretching over his shoulders. Jennifer found herself leaning against his back, her lips pressed to his shoulder.

"Is that… yours…" The creature asked, pointing a oddly shaped finger at the omega. His hands looking like the long paws of an animal with sharp claws.

Jeffery nodded, his grip on Jennifer's arm tightening. "She's my omega." He told the creature, "I was just talking her for a walk."

The omega squeaked in alarm when in the next heartbeat the creature was right in front of them. He leaned over Jeff's frame, revealing the extent of his height, and stared down at the girl. "Smells good…" The man gurgled, one hand reaching up towards her.

Even as she pressed closer to Jeff, her senses couldn't resist reaching out towards the stranger. He was an alpha, the scent rich like oil paints and parchment paper, but he also reeked of blood. She squeezed her eyes tight closed and buried her face against Jeff's shoulder. The alpha growled softly and stepped away from the other alpha.

"Jack…" Jeff growled, "Don't. She's mine."

"I know… I just… she smelled good."

Jeff took Jennifer by the hand and began walking her away, "I should get her back inside. It's cold out."

"I have to… see Slender…" Jack said, titling his head to the side, "But will you be bringing her to dinner?"

"No." Jeff said, "No, I won't be. Come on, Jenn."

Jennifer didn't even hesitate. She quickly followed after the alpha back through the woods towards the house. "What was that?" She asked, looking back behind them, "Did… why was he covered in blood?"

"That was Eyeless Jack, back from a hunt." The alpha replied, walking steadily ahead, "But you don't have to worry, precious, I would never let them hurt you."

"Hurt me?" The omega said, "They would hurt me?"

"Stop." Jeff told her, picking her up as the house came into view, "You don't have to worry about it." He walked to where their balcony was and then leaped straight up to the rail. Jennifer couldn't help her yelp of surprise as they landed. Again clinging to the alpha as they soared through the air.

The alpha walked her back inside and set her down before turning to lock the window back up. Jennifer fidgeted with her hands as she watched him. "Can… Can we go for a walk tomorrow?" She asked, looking up at Jeff through her eyelashes.

"What?" Jeff said, looking back at her over his shoulder, "No. No we can't."

"But… But…" Jennifer said, feeling her heart rise into her chest and tears well in her eyes, "But it was so nice to be out and… I really enjoyed s-spending ti-"

"The answer is no!" Jeff snarled, this time his eyes flashing with dark rage when he looked at her, "Stop asking and go to bed!"

The omega squeaked and gripped her arms, shaking in the oversized hoodie. She turned and walked to her bed, crawling inside the nest of blankets and curling in a ball. Quiet tears spilled over her cheeks as she listened to Jeff pace around the room. The alpha was muttering to himself as he checked all the locks in the room.

Jennifer turned to watch him, his alpha distress scent permeating the air. She licked her lips nervously as an idea occurred to her. For her own sanity, she needed him to calm down. So, she sat up and pulled first the hoodie and then the tank top she was wearing off. Then she shimmied her shorts down and dropped them down to the floor. Jennifer picked up one of the top blankets and held it up to her, just covering her bra-clad breasts.

She took a deep breath and called, "A-Alpha? Wh-Why don't you c-come to bed with me?"

Jeff paused, his hand on the doorknob, and turned to look at her. She almost flinched when she saw his normally ice blue eyes blood red, but held her innocent expression. He walked towards her, his eyes roving over her body. Then as he climbed into the bed and slowly laid down with him. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She held him around his neck, running her fingers through his messy black locks.

"They won't touch you." He mumbled, nosing the curve of her throat, "I will never let anyone hurt you…"

Jennifer purred softly in her chest and pressed a kiss to his brow. "I know." She said, stroking his head, "I know you will…"

* * *

 


	9. Alpha

Steady moonlight spilled through the trees onto the couple by the river bed. Jeff watched his omega as she waded waist deep in the inky water. He'd already made sure that this bend was safe for his omega to swim in, driving away the spirits and beasts drawn to Slenderman's power. Jennifer enjoyed these outings, a chance to stretch her legs and breathe fresh air. And he enjoyed watching her be so happy. Not to mention seeing his beautiful omega bare a little skin never hurt. 

"Jeff?" Her voice broke into his daydreams, "Jeff, I'm hungry."

"Huh?" Jeff said, his eyes refocusing on his omega. She was leaning against the riverbank, her hair spilling over her shoulders, she was like a water nymph in the old fae tales. "Oh, what uh, what did you say?"

"I'm hungry." Jennifer said, resting her cheek against her arm, "Could you grab something for me real quick?"

"Ah," The alpha sat up a bit and picked at a white blade of grass, "well… I'd hate to walk you all the way back…"

"I  _ would _ like to swim longer…"

"So…" The killer looked at the girl, narrowing his eyes at her, "If you promise not to move from this spot… I'll go and come right back, okay?"

The omega nodded, "I promise, I won't move."

It twisted at his gut to leave her. But it should be quick, he'd make sure to run there and back. Jeffery got to his feet and walked over to the river. The alpha bent down and kissed Jennifer's forehead, "I'll be right back, love. Be careful."

Jennifer smiled up at him, her green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I will, alpha."

Nodding, the young man turned and disappeared into the trees. He raced towards the house, jumping from branch to branch to speed along. When he reached the house he hurried to put together a peanut butter sandwich and some apple slices. He shoved the food into a bag and began running back.

“Jenn!” He called as he dropped from the trees, “I got some good apples for-”

The alpha’s heart dropped out of his chest as he looked over the river bank. His omega was gone. The pile of her clothes were missing and there was wet trampled grass by where she had been swimming.

He dropped the bag and rushed over to where he’d last seen her. “Jenn!” He shouted, scanning the line of trees on the far side, “Jenn!” His heart pounded in his chest when he heard no answer. He sniffed at the air, hoping her sweet mint scent would be nearby. “Jennifer!” Jeffery screamed, darting off into the trees, hoping that he would find her… before anyone else did.


	10. Omega

The omega’s mind was still reeling as she staggered through the forest. It had worked. It had actually worked. 

Sometime ago, when he’d taken her out for the first time, she had wanted to run. To bolt towards freedom and away from the horrific alpha. But she knew she’d barely make it five steps before he would have her in hand again. Her reckless attempt to run would also make him monitor her more closely and she probably wouldn’t have another chance again for a long time. Too long and she would go into heat and then she’d never be able to properly escape.

But her careful playacting into his affections and demure obedience to his rules had allowed for this chance. One chance. To run back home.

The second his footsteps had faded she’d gotten out of the water, patted dry, and thrown on her shoes and shorts before bolting for it. She paid no mind to the reaching branches. No heed to the haunting shapes. Not a glance behind her, only focused on what was ahead. She felt her heart soar for the first time in days. 

Jennifer almost tripped over a tree root but she caught herself on a trunk before racing ahead further. She could almost taste freedom, could almost hear her mother’s worried voice. However, just as the trees began to thin, and the fog grew heavier, the pendant on her necklace grew hot and she slammed into an invisible barrier.

“Wha-” The omega gasped, pressing against the wall in a panic, “No… No, no, no!” She felt tears spill down her face, “Please! Let me go!”

She continued to beat at the wall, all the while she felt a hot burn against her throat. The brunette reached up and gripped the pendant that she'd woken up to her first morning in her prison. When she tried to yank it over her head she felt a burning pain lace throughout her head and she crumpled to the ground. She sobbed in pain as she curled up on the white grass, grieving her lost hope.

A growl sounded behind her and she was yanked to her feet. Her captor struck her across the face, making her cry out in pain. "You!" The alpha roared, holding her tight by the arm as he snarled at her, "I fed you, let you walk about, I even took you outside! I tried to make you happy! And you  _ still  _ try to leave me!?"

Jennifer felt hot anger burst in her chest, "Yes! And I won't stop! I  _ will  _ escape! I hate you!"

The alpha grit his teeth as his eyes flashed dangerously. But he turned and began walking back towards the house, dragging her painfully by the arm.

"Let go!" Jennifer shrieked, trying to pull away, "Let me go! I wanna go home you… you   _ monster! _ "

She saw Jeff freeze, his shoulders tensing and his grip going white hot with pain. For a few seconds, only her heavy breaths and pounding heart echoed in the silence. Then, he turned, and she saw that his blue eyes had turned red in his rage. There was a flash of movement and she felt his fingers wrapping around her neck. The two of them tumbled to the ground as ue hovered over her, his hands cutting off her air.

Jennifer choked, tears spilling fresh down her face. "A-Alpha…" She gasped, trying to reach for him, "P-Please…"

Her captor said nothing, his expression didn't falter. His hands only pressed tighter. Slowly she felt her mind turn to mush and her vision began to blur. She managed to swat at his chest, her other hand pulling at his wrist, but the omega could not make him budge. The last thing she saw, were his red eyes, blazing like hot coles. And she wondered… if she would ever open her eyes again.


End file.
